


wind-tossed, catch me?

by im_really_stressed



Series: i have a disease that makes me write fluffy sides and it's called being a genius (soft oneshots) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Mostly Fluff, not explicitly romantic but could be read as such, oneshot!, warnings (there's not a lot) in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_really_stressed/pseuds/im_really_stressed
Summary: Roman gets caught in the rain. Logan is perhaps being a bit of a mother hen.Roman thinks it's cute.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: i have a disease that makes me write fluffy sides and it's called being a genius (soft oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	wind-tossed, catch me?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was meant to be platonic but i'm aro-spec and ace and the line between platonic and romantic is super blurry for me (if someone wants to get me glasses that would b great) so it can be either!!
> 
> warnings: good-natured "fight", logan is very good at lecturing people, anxiety over someone going awol, tiniest bit of hurt/comfort at the end but mostly fluff
> 
> tumblr: im-really-stressed

_"Lo, I know you're worried, but he'll be fine! Roman's been late before."_

_"_ _Logan, it's literally pouring. His bus probably got delayed. I'm going to sleep, and I will not defend you when Roman makes fun of you at breakfast."_

Okay, maybe Logan was feeling slightly foolish. He probably should've realized he was being irrational when _Virgil_ of all people dismissed his concerns, but he hadn't realized, and Roman was _laughing at him._

"You seriously decided to stay up way past your bedtime-"

"I am an adult, I do not have a bedtime-"

"Okay, Mr. 'going to sleep at a set time each night creates balance and evens your circadian rhythm', that sounds like a bedtime to me-"

"Did you _memorize_ my speech about sleep?"

"You say it like, every other day, it wasn't intentional!"

"I- whatever! It's not a bedtime. And you're late," Logan huffed. Roman just giggled harder. "You did not text or call any of us, and you were not active on social media, even though you're _always_ active on social media. Forgive me for being a little concerned."

"A little. Like staying up three hours past your bedtime concerned. That much. A little."

Logan glared, tapping his foot irritably. "The _least_ you could do when deviating from a well-worn routine is tell one of us. Anyone! Patton, Virgil, me!"

Roman peeled off his coat - which was soaked through, Logan noted - and set his phone on the counter. Logan tried to surreptitiously glance at the screen. Roman caught his gaze anyway.

"It's dead. Has been since the afternoon," he said fondly. Logan ducked his head, blushing.

"You could've called from the store phone when yours died. Both Patton and I had the day off, we could've brought you a charger."

"I didn't realize it was going to pour, nerd. The bus got delayed. Not my fault!" Roman proclaimed, and Logan thought back to what Virgil said and wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Still!" Logan said, which was a terrible argument, but he was running out of room here.

"Okay, okay! Now would you calm down, I haven't seen you take, like, one breath throughout any of that."

Logan took a moment to be incredibly offended that Roman was mostly right, and then tried to breathe deeply in the most inconspicuous way he could, which failed miserably because Roman was looking at him again with that stupid, little smile on his face.

"I apologize if I overreacted, I am aware I worry about you - you three a little more than is strictly necessary," Logan forced out. "So- um. I'm sorry, I guess."

Roman's grin softened into a smile. "You see, Logan, I'm not actually stupid, I can tell you're pretending you're not shaking, would you just-"

Roman unceremoniously yanked Logan into a hug, which Logan did _not_ enjoy, and no he was _not_ clinging, shut up-

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Roman mumbled sleepily into Logan's hair. Logan - ugh - buried his face in Roman's neck, dropping his head on Roman's shoulder. "I'll find a way to text you next time."

"There's not going to be a next time, I'm getting you a portable battery," Logan said defiantly, the effect of which was slightly marred by the fact that Roman was still supporting about seventy percent of his weight.

"Okay," Roman said placatingly. "But first we're going to sleep, because it's three in the morning, and if that won't mess up your perfect circadian rhythm I don't know what will."

Logan hesitated.

"Hey," Roman said quietly, nudging Logan until he looked up. "That's your 'I'm pretending I don't have emotions' face. C'mon, pocket protector. What's up?"

"It's not important," Logan said. Roman frowned at him.

"That's-"

"It's hard to say," Logan amended immediately, mostly in fear that Patton would hear Roman's specialized string of curses for that particular sentiment. Roman didn't stop frowning, but he did set his head on top of Logan's.

"Take your time."

"I don't- I don't think I'm actually going to be able to sleep."

Roman shuffled backwards a little, and Logan had to physically stop himself from pulling Roman back in.

"What'd'you mean?" Roman asked, and Logan felt a little twinge of fondness at his sleepy accent.

"Just. Nerves, I guess," Logan said awkwardly.

"We can sleep together, if you want," Roman said breezily, and then immediately registered his sentence. "Oh god. I didn't mean it like that - stop laughing - you know what I meant, I'm too tired to words right now."

"That is not a verb," Logan said, with no bite. "And yes, I do know what you mean, and yes, I would like that."

Roman fairly beamed, which felt a little like someone had suddenly turned on the sun, and let go of Logan's hands with a punctuating squeeze. "I'll go change, as I am still soaked, nerd, I'll be back in like, five minutes!" Roman called, already heading for his room.

Logan sat down on the sofa, draping one of the throw blankets hanging on the back of it over himself. He couldn't quite bring himself to shut his eyes, but he did sink heavily into the cushions.

"Lo?"

He startled, turning to face Roman. "Awake. Yes?"

"Just checking," Roman said, flopping down on the couch and making grabby-hands at Logan, who obliged happily.

The two settled comfortably onto the pillows, more a tangle of limbs than people.

"G'night, Lo."

"Goodnight, Roman," Logan replied, pressing just a little closer and closing his eyes at last.


End file.
